


Sugar, Spice, And All Things Nice

by Fox_155



Series: NCT Wolf AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Smut, please save me from trying to write good summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Jaehyun wasn’t supposed to scent him back, but with his so close, it was impossible not to.The spice of Alpha was laced strongly into the other’s scent, of course, but there was something under it, something that seemed to call out for Jaehyun, something like… home.Jaehyun lived in Seoul with his parents, who felt above the wolves, who still lived in the wild. But he had always had a fascination with the traditional way of life, closer to nature. And then there was still handsome stranger he didn't even know the name of, that he met during a school trip to a reservation in the woods, and that wouldn't leave his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried to forget him.





	1. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in a wolf AU with A/B/O dynmics. So, there's implied mpreg, if you don't like that, please don't read it.
> 
> The smut will be in chapter 2.
> 
> This has multiple parts from different POV, if you're interested in the other parts, please check the series for the timeline.

Jaehyun stared out the window of the bus that was taking them to the “Reservation for Human-Wolf Population Nr. 041510, South Korea”.

It was a sad name, an anonymous number. And that reflected how wolves stood in today’s society quite well. Especially the ones living “in the wild, uncivilised”.

This one was a big pack, that worked together with Jaehyun’s school and allowed the pupils on their territory, to show them where their ancestors came from. Normally, setting foot onto wolf territory was only something you should only do if you had a death wish. It was basic knowledge, even normal humans knew, but Jaehyun, having wolf heritage, as it was called, had been engraved that idea since little.

His school was the only that accepted pupils with more than 25% wolf genes in Seoul. He happened to have 100%, which was a rarity. If you weren’t a wolf yourself you couldn’t tell, but humans, being ever so tolerant and accepting, had made sure to print it into their IDs, so they with their inferior instincts were able to tell.

And then, they went ahead and made sure to not give people with this “flaw” equal chances.

Sure, not all humans were like that. Or there wouldn’t even be any kids with less than 100% wolf parentage. But those few didn’t change the problems there were for them, the discrimination, the unfairness.

Still, he didn’t know how other wolves would be, wild ones. Their way of living was different, Jaehyun and his peers had grown up in the cities, a lot closer to being actual humans than those out here.

Jaehyun kept tapping his fingers nervously.

Even when he had friends over, or was at friends’, you usually had to be a bit careful to avoid triggering territorial behaviour in adults. Some of his peers started developing the instincts, too, these days.

It was strongest in Alphas, weaker in Betas, and very small in Omegas - with some exceptions.

You presented around your 18th birthday, a date coming closer for him and his friends.

But before they became adults by wolf standards, they should learn more about where the instincts they’d get came from, their teachers found. And Jaehyun was more than excited to see what he knew so little about. He had always had a bit of a fascination with the wild, the original way of living.

Jaehyun wondered why this pack allowed strangers in. Wolves living in the wild chose that life and didn’t want anything to do with modern society. Who didn’t like this lifestyle could always move into the city. There were programs for wolves moving to the city, to get them caught up, get them jobs and education, if needed.

Just enough so they could blend into society, of course.

His grandparents had done that. They were all for modern technology and shared a certain distaste for the wild. Jaehyun didn’t like how they stuck up their nose over where they had come from. They learnt about it in school, and the concept had always been intriguing to him.

Not to mention the myths there were. Wolves in the reservations had huge meetings they could attend once of age, to find their mate by scent. The bond of these mates was stronger than any wedding vow. It was like being destined to be together. Like soul mates!

His dad shook his head and said it was barbaric, to bite someone if you loved them.

His other dad frowned and said it was just that: a myth. There wasn’t that one perfect person for everyone, or so many people would end up on their own because their soulmate happened to be born on the other end of the world, you could find love wherever you looked for it.

Knowing how his family behaved, he wasn’t surprised the packs didn’t want anyone intruding. He certainly wouldn’t want people waltz around his home just to tell him that wolves were instinct driven and unreasonable, not as fit for leading positions as humans, and should stick to low class jobs.

“Jae, you’re driving me mad, why are you even this nervous for? It’s just a forest.” His best friend chuckled.

“Why aren’t you nervous, seriously, Kookie.” Jaehyun shook his head in mock exasperation.

“Maybe, because I’m only half? I mean, maybe it’s different, because you can actually shift and stuff? The wolf isn’t that strong in me.”

He held a valid point: the smaller the percentage of wolf DNA, the weaker the person’s instincts. And the infamous shift to a magnificent beast was reserved to those with full wolf heritage only. Jaehyun was one for a handful of pupils in his school to be able to do it. They had a club where they were taught how to, the ins and outs of working on four paws, rather than two feet.

Something that should be completely natural, had to be taught. Living in a city, where space was limited, Jaehyun found himself struggling with it, even after years of lessons. One of the wolves out here would probably laught their ass off, over how human-like he was.

“I forgot you were so lame, excuse me, Kookie.” Jaehyun grinned, shoving his best friend, who started fighting back immediately.

The microphone cracked, making the pupils with their sensitive ears wince and quiet immediately.

“Girls and boys, we will shortly be arriving at our destination. Please make sure you take your work sheets and pens with you but leave everything else behind. If I see anyone with a smart phone, you will be on cleaning duty in the gym for the rest of the year.” Their teacher announced.

Jaehyun wrinkled his nose in distaste. Cleaning duty in the gym was the worst, too many wolves’ scents mixing to make you nauseous easily. It was a threat not to take lightly.

“But Mr. Choi, I have to text my mom to tell her I’m fine every 15 minutes.” Some girl whined.

“Well tell her you can’t make it then. It’s the pack’s request and rightfully so, we will not disrespect them. And what should happen? Are you scared to trip over a root and break your leg?” their teacher snorted into the microphone.

Jaehyun had to hold back laughter. Everyone knew what the girl’s mother worried over: her getting attacked by some vicious wolf. Some, if not a lot, of parents would share the fear, probably even a high number of the other kids. But it was just cruel to assume the wolves to be any different from themselves, when they themselves struggled with prejudice every day.

“I don’t think there’s reception out here, anyway. Should the telephone company just waltz into the territory and plant a mast? Everyone knows the forests are taboo in all of Korea.” Jungkook snarked and Jaehyun pressed his hand tighter over his mouth to keep quiet.

 

It was a few minutes later, that their bus turned off the paved street into a tiny dirt road, leaves and branches smashing against the windows because it wasn’t made for vehicles this big. Jaehyun checked the time. The drive had only taken a little over an hour, most of which was spent to get out of Seoul and its nightmare traffic.

They eventually came to a halt where the street simply ended, and Mr. Choi and Mrs. Kim started crossing them off the list as they exited the bus.

Jaehyun took a sniff, like the other pupils did. His nose was a bit finer than most his classmates', and he almost fled back into the bus when he picked up the intense scent of wolf. No, the intense scent of “stay the fuck away, you don’t belong”.

“Alright.” Mrs. Kim clapped her hands to get the attention back that was obviously on the strange environment. “We’re at the border of your host pack. As you remember from classes, the border will be marked as a warning for others to keep out. We’re obviously not going to waltz right in. Who can tell me what the correct behaviour regarding crossing borders is. Yes, Mrs. Seo?”

“Stay outside.” The girl grinned. Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Yes, naturally. But if you want to enter?” their teacher patiently asked. Jaehyun raised his hand.

“Never cross just like that. Preferably seek a scratched tree, as those are prominent border points, and howl to get the pack’s attention. Normally, border patrol should find you, so you can negotiate with them.” Jaehyun rattled off, when she gestured at him.

“Yes. Since we’ve arranged for this meeting, howling will not be necessary, we will just wait here.” Mrs Kim gestured at a scratched tree “And wait for the pack’s patrol to pick us up.”

 

It only took minutes, before Jaehyun could pick up the distinct scent of Alphas coming closer. Their teachers were Betas, who had weaker scents, less aggressive, and none of them were presented yet. It was easier that way. And unpresented wolf was hardly a threat, considered a child or pupppy to others.

Sure, you could start and bet, guess, or try to ask the card what you’d present as. There were certain chances: female Alphas and male Omegas were rare, but not unheard of. Male Alphas and female Omegas were more common, as were Betas of both sexes.

But you could also try and draw a conclusion based on personality or body type.

Jaehyun tried to not get too involved in it, because many times you were wrong and there had been many cases of people being so sure as what they’d present, that they already planned their lives accordingly, only to turn out something else and be devasted over it.

But, of course, he couldn’t stay completely unaffected. Since he had a full wolf heritage he would be able to carry pups if he presented Omega, which didn’t work for mixed people, but he was tall and being active had blessed him with defined muscle over his body, something more common in Alphas or maybe Betas. He wasn’t very loud or dominant, though, so he personally expected to just be a Beta.

Of course, most boys wanted to be Alphas, because they thought it was cool or made them a better person, strong and aggressive. That was complete bullshit, just as sexist as banning women to the kitchen, and Jaehyun wouldn’t be sad to not have to deal with ruts or heats, thank you.

But if you wanted to intimidate someone or show your power, you’d bring Alphas. Big ones preferably.

And that was, what the pack was doing.

Five people and three massive wolves broke through the tree line, and the small chattering immediately quieted.

To Jaehyun, the sight of wolves wasn’t foreign, but many of his classmates had never seen them in real life, since they couldn’t shift themselves.

And the pack was not playing around. The members of the patrol all stood tall, ripped with muscle you could see under furs and simple linen. The wolves looked huge and intimidating with dark fur and red eyes. Jaehyun wasn't that short, yet he immediately felt tiny.

One stepped out, towards Mr. Choi, and bowed shortly.

Mr. Choi repeated the action quickly, looking … Tiny as well.

“You’re Mr. Choi?” the man asked in a deep voice.

“Yes. Thank you for coming and thank you for having us.” their teacher happily said.

Jaehyun timidly eyed the group of wolves.

They seemed to be doing the same to them, and even though there was 30 of them, Jaehyun was sure they’d be taken out in 3 seconds if they tried anything funny against the eight of them.

The one who had talked introduced himself as Kris, no family name, and told them to please stand a bit apart so they could scent them, just as a safety precaution.

Jaehyun reluctantly stepped away from Jungkook.

One in human form and a wolf stepped out of the group, and started waving through the crowd of pupils. Jaehyun felt like he did every time he walked past the alarm of a store even when he knew he had paid for everything, when the dark grey wolf did a quick sniff.

It only lasted a second, though, and he continued on to the next pupil. Jaehyun took a deep breath.

His eyes wandered to the man walking between the lines. He looked young, definitely a lot younger than the man called Kris. But he had this aura of authority around him nonetheless. It wasn’t something all Alphas held, no matter what dumb teenage boys liked to think. It was a sign that there was more to him being an Alpha than just genetics, that deemed him more aggressive and dominant. Experience. Skills.

Maybe wolves living in the wild just were different. Jaehyun definitely was impressed already, probably the reaction the pack was striving for. He kept eying the man carefully, scanning over his face.

His jaw was angular and his high cheekbones looked like they were carved into his face. His eyes were focussed on a girl right now, thick brows drawn down. The only thing that wasn’t sharp and intimidating was his mouth, his lips plump and curled.

Jaehyun knew staring was a bad idea. It indicated aggression, a threatening gesture. But he couldn’t look away. He only tore his eyes away, when he started to get too close and the reasonable side, that wanted him to stop staring, finally won over the one, that wanted to keep looking.

Still, he found his heart beating a bit faster, even faster than when he had been scared a moment before, as the man came closer, scenting Jungkook next to him. He knew nervousness was easy to pick up in a scent and he hoped it wasn’t a problem.

He stepped in front of Jaehyun, leaning down, but not getting too close, far from touching. He kind of wished he did, though that was completly inappropriate. Jaehyun was usually the tallest around people, but this man was not only taller, he was so much bigger than him, his whole frame was broad and strong.

Jaehyun wasn’t supposed to scent him back, but with his so close, it was impossible not to.

The spice of Alpha was laced strongly into the other’s scent, of course, but there was something under it, something that seemed to call out for Jaehyun, something like… home.

He almost leaned forward to get a better sniff, but the man was already straightening back up and Jaehyun luckily caught himself, before he did something offensive.

Their eyes met, and Jaehyun saw something like confusion and surprise in them.

But before he could figure out more, the man moved on to the next.

The scenting was concluded, and the pack crowded them together, like herding dogs would do with sheep.

They entered the forest, and the scents that screamed how unwelcome anyone was weakened with every step.

They walked through uneven terrain for almost an hour, and Jaehyun now knew why they had been told to break the school uniform’s dress code for shoes and opt for something more comfortable. No doubt, he would have terrible blisters from the black dress shoes by now.

When he wasn’t busy making sure he didn’t stumble over stones or roots, he found his eyes draw back to the stranger with the unique scent. He was on the other side of the group, eying the pupils from time to time, so he felt safe throwing him curious glances.

Compared to their clothing, what the pack was wearing was plain, natural tones, but they didn’t look sluggish. The cuts were sophisticated, and the material well kept. Jaehyun even noticed small embroideries on some pieces.

 

They finally arrived at a camp, carved into the forest, trees growing between wooden huts like it was a natural part of it. The huts were of different sizes, built into a complicated pattern. The outside huts usually were inhabited by single Alphas and the members of the border patrol, Jaehyun knew, while the next row should be shared buildings for meetings or work, then families and single Omegas the furthest inside, best protected in case of an attack.

Many scents started mixing here, the spice of Alpha getting weakened.

Kris separated them into four groups of seven to be shown around. More members of the pack appeared now. There were women, and shorter men among them, who seemed far less scary and intimidating. Jaehyun’s eyes were drawn to a very prominent scar on one man’s neck that sat far up so the clothing wasn’t covering it. It looked like the halfmoon teeth would leave.

Their books had covered mate bites, so he knew what this was. But he had never seen one in real life. Not to mention, it was an unusual place. A very clear mark for anyone else to back off.

The petite man leading the group Jaehyun had ended up introduced himself as Taeil and one of the wolves from earlier stuck around as well.

Jaehyun was sad to see the handsome stranger leave and disappear between the huts, apparently not on duty to be tourist guide.

“Our pack has a total of 76 members. To make that work, we split into smaller sub-packs, only working together for the main tasks, such as border control and farming.” Taeil explained, while walking ahead. Jaehyun made sure to not fall behind, he wasn’t eager to have the wolf right in his back, even if he was probably harmless.

Jaehyun kept taking notes, barely legible, on the back of his work sheet, trying to keep up with what Taeil was telling them.

Pack members were trained in all fields from young, but could choose where they wanted to work aged 16. They also taught reading and writing, as well as maths and biology in the pack’s version of school.

The sub pack Taeil belonged to was mainly the sons of the other, older sub-packs, as well as a few outsiders who mated one of them, minus the children who had mated outside the pack.

The list of tasks there were to do was long, and Jaehyun eventually ran out of space from what he was writing down because he didn’t want to miss a single detail. He wanted to be able to remember this later, read it again to help the memory, because it was so interesting to him. So different, yet so inviting.

He spotted a few other pack members going about their business, and a few children, who didn’t hide their curiosity over the strangers, peeking out of a hut.

They were shown around the village, and Taeil explained the order of the huts was exactly as Jaehyun had expected them to be, but parted into sectors depending on the sub-pack. Taeil explained their fields were a bit more south, closer to the river for watering.

Jaehyun hung to the man’s lips, curious to hear everything he was willing to share, while his class mates kept throwing the other pack members wary glances, or eyed the wolf that followed them around like a body guard.

 

The tour came to a close much too soon, even though it had been almost two hours, and they met up in the middle of the village, where a fire place was cracking and food had been served. The wolf seemed to finally break character and snuggled up to Taeil, who laughed and petted him.

He must have noticed Jaehyun’s curious look, while the rest of his class reunited with the other groups, sitting down for late lunch.

“I noticed you. What’s your name?” Taeil asked, gesturing for Jaehyun to come closer.

“Jung Jaehyun.” He immediately answered. “It was really interesting! Thank you for showing us around.”

Taeil smiled brightly.

“You’re welcome. I know most of your classmates didn’t find it very interesting, but it’s nice to know you enjoyed it. That makes the effort worth it. This is Yuta, by the way. He’s very cuddly off duty. You’re a full wolf, aren’t you?”

Jaehyun nodded. He knew someone who knew what to look for could pick it up from his scent. Taeil and the others must have much better trained noses than any city wolf, so it wasn’t surprising the least that he’d be able to tell.

“I can shift, but I’m not good at it.” Jaehyun eyed Yuta. The thought of someone petting his ears was very appealing. It surely felt nice. No one had ever done that, he hadn’t even know it was a thing. Which was silly, because dogs came from wolves, and dogs loved petting.

Yuta stepped away from Taeil and nudged him now. Jaehyun looked at Taeil in slight panic, unsure what to da. He wasn’t scared per se, but he also didn’t want to do anything to offend them. This was foreign territory.

“Go ahead, you can pet him.” Taeil chuckled. Jaehyun looked at Yuta and carefully placed a hand on his head. His fur was a bit rough, not silky as normal hair. But it was fun. The wolf leaned into the touch and looked quite similar to how a dog would look.

Someone suddenly growled, loudly, to their left, and Jaehyun looked up and pulled his hand back in surprise. It was a black wolf he hadn’t seen before, but he didn’t seem to growl at him, but rather at Yuta.

The challenge was clear, and Yuta immediately bolted towards the other wolf. They snapped their teeth towards each other and Jaehyun watched in both fascination, worry, and fear.

“For fuck’s sake, these brutes. Stop it, you two!” Taeil called, but they ignored him. Without the Alpha in the way, he could tell Taeil was a Beta. So of course, no one would listen.

There was worried talking from the fire place now, the class obviously having noticed the fight going on.

It wasn’t like this wasn’t something that didn’t happened in hallways on a daily basis. Just… in human form, looking a bit less intimidating.

Before it could escalate, someone stepped right up to the fighting wolves, like it wasn’t sharp teeth snapping at each other.

“Stop it, right now you two!” the man snarled and like someone had pressed pause in a video game, the brawlers pulled their tails between their legs and stepped apart.

Well, that had to be a leader then. Jaehyun was impressed.

“Thanks Taeyong. Sorry for that. I have honestly no idea what that was. Everyone was told to be on their best behaviour. Just… sorry.”

Jaehyun nodded, and watched the two wolves walk away in shame. Something about the black wolf… he didn’t know what it was, but he found himself staring after him until Taeil snapped him out of it.

 

Lunch was uneventful and quite delicious, though the meat tasted much stronger grilled over fire, rather than fried in a pan. Jaehyun caught himself scanning the pack for the handsome stranger from earlier but failed to find him. He didn’t know why that upset him, but he was sad for some reason.

They had to answer their work sheets in an impromptu class by the fire, and the pack Alpha, a man called Kangta, answered any remaining questions.

And that already ended the trip. The team of Alphas leading them back was a little changed, but to Jaehyun’s delight, the tall stranger was there again. He sneaked over, pulling Jungkook along, so he’d be as close as possible without being obvious.

Even this far away, it was easy to catch a whiff of that intriguing scent. He wanted to know what this was, why this guy smelled so good to him.

Maybe he’d ask his dad, when he came home.

Jaehyun was lost in thought, staring at his feet, when he felt someone looking at him. It was the stranger, looking at him with a puzzled expression. When he noticed him looking back he quickly snapped his head away, a small blush spreading over his cheeks.

How cute.

They arrived at the bus much too soon, and their teachers kept thanking Kris for having them and granting safe passage, while the pupils boarded the vehicle, some darting right to their phones. Jaehyun didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay and talk to the stranger. He didn’t even know his name, but he knew he wanted to get to know him better.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Kim gently pushed him towards the doors, and he had to comply. Leave, and probably never return.

Jaehyun took his seat by the window, and when he looked outside, the man was looking at him again. He pulled up his phone and quickly took a picture, a memory to take home. He didn’t want to forget this face.

“God, my feet are killing me, the way back felt like five hours.” Jungkook groaned, flopping into his seat next to him and snapping Jaehyun out of it.

“Really? It didn’t feel very long to me.”

“You really enjoyed it, though, didn’t you? I mean, look at your notes. If you don’t get a 100% on the assignment they’ll give us next week, no one will.” Jungkook chuckled.

“It was really interesting, wasn’t it? And Taeil was so nice.”

Jungkook shrugged.

“You’re used to wolves, that freaked me out the whole time.”

Their driver started the engine, and Jaehyun glanced out the window once more. The patrol stood on the tree line now, but he met eyes with the mystery guy. So, he was still looking at him. He wished he knew his name. He wished he knew what this feeling was.

 

He tried to ask his dad, but they asked so many questions regarding the trip, mostly about his safety, that he never got the chance to.

Google came up more or less blank, with some teenager magazines giving tips about how to approach your crush. Jaehyun scanned over them, but he knew this wasn’t a crush. He had had those before. This didn’t feel like it. It felt deeper, not like something you giggled with your friends over.

He kept looking at the picture he had taken from time to time, and every time he did there was this longing, this desire to just go outside and run, until he found him. Of course, he couldn’t do that.

And after turning in the assignment, he forced himself to forget about him.

Well not entirely, because to his utter shame he had more or less accidentally found out that he could get off to the mental image of the nameless wolf extremely well. He felt very awkward after every time, but it was just so easy, so good, when he thought of that spicy, homely scent.

He had also realised he not only had no idea what his name was, he also had never heard his voice.

Jaehyun was completely infatuated with a person he had only scented and seen before, and that was unreachable, like another world apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Chapter 2 will be up very soon.
> 
> I originally intended this to be a longer series, but I struggled so much with world building, so I ended up dropping it, then picked up back up again and cut it short into a two-shot with an open end.
> 
> The reservation's number is SM Ent's stock number btw. :)


	2. Spice

The schoolyear passed quickly, and by the time they returned for their last year of high school, the first classmates of his started presenting.

A buzz of nervous energy was constantly in the air, heightened when someone suddenly missed class.

Jaehyun felt it lingering under his skin, too. His birthday had passed months ago, and while that wasn’t like a trigger, just a vague time frame, he kept wondering when it would be his turn.

Of course, Beta presentation was the most harmless. Some, especially those with weaker heritage, didn’t even notice, until someone told them their eyes had turned golden, which was Betas’ colour. There was no heat, no rut, no hormones going completely crazy, just an awareness of your surroundings you didn’t have before, maybe sudden urges or reactions that were new.

In June, Jungkook texted him that he wouldn’t be coming to school, because he was in rut. It wasn’t that surprising. He had beefed up so much during the last months, it was a very clear sign his hormones had decided to lean the Alpha way. But Jaehyun was still taller, which he took pride in and made sure to remind his friend on a regular basis.

Nothing much changed after that. Sure, Jungkook got extremely particular over his pencils, his lunch, his everything he owned, but Jaehyun usually got away with a grin because he was unpresented and his best friend.

The more people presented, the less stressed Jaehyun was about it.

By the time the summer break rolled around, he didn’t even think about it anymore.

So, naturally, that was when it hit him.

He woke up in the middle of the night, at Jungkook’s house because he was sleeping over, feeling so hot and restless he had to stand up.

His shirt was sticking to his torso, because he was slick with sweat. Jaehyun pried it off his skin and tried fanning himself with it. It was a small relief, but the fabric was damp and gross.

And then he felt something wet on his butt and realisation hit him like a freight train. He fell off his mattress in a hurry to get away. Being in a room with a young Alpha, when he was about into your first heat was about the most terrible idea

Jungkook groaned and started stirring, and Jaehyun flew out the door to his parents’ bedroom.

 

Jaehyun somehow got home and into his bed, where he managed to fall back asleep and ignore that all his clothing was drenched and gross.

When he woke up, he was already unconsciously rutting against his mattress.

Flushing, he stopped himself before realising he, thankfully, was alone.

He rolled around and just stripped his pants, throwing them out of the bed, before wrapping his hand around his aching dick. He had to stifle a small groan. It felt so good, yet not good enough. Jaehyun started pumping up and down, picking the pace up, but it wasn’t really satisfying, so he tried slowing down again, tease himself and press into all the sensitive places, but that still wasn’t enough.

Jaehyun let out a small groan of frustration, squirming on the bed. He felt slick run down his butt. The sensation was still so foreign, but it also reminded him of something.

Sex education class had been slightly awkward, but he did pay attention.

He felt a little nervous, never having done this before, when he reached down between his legs and carefully rubbed through the slippery liquid that kept oozing out.

His rim fluttered, when he ran a finger over it, but it felt good. He kept rubbing it, scared to go further, while his other hand remained on his dick, and he started picking the pace back up, at which he jerked himself off.

More, he wanted more. He took a deep breath and relaxed, before pushing one finger past the ring of muscle that was already loosening from being massaged continuously. It stretched open with a faint burn, but the pleasure from his finger stroking over his insides far outweighed the uncomfortableness.

He curled it up, and a spark of pleasure burst through him, and with a small gasp, he finally came over his stomach.

The satisfaction set in, and his mind was overtaken by tiredness. He managed to clean off himself on the sheets of his discarded blanket, before falling back asleep.

 

It became a pattern that repeated itself over the next days. He woke up horny, got himself off on first one, then two fingers, sometimes texted Jungkook, who had complained over his room smelling gross (as if), but tried to cheer a whiny Jaehyun up with Memes, and fell back asleep.

The whole ordeal was beyond embarrassing, even though natural, when his dad made sure he drank and ate.

And on the third day, when he was about to close the gallery on his phone after looking at comic strips to pass the time, he stumbled over the picture of the stranger.

The memory of the spicy scent woke from the depths of his mind, and even though he had just come minutes ago, his body suddenly felt like it was on fire from how strong arousal hit him.

His hand flew between his legs, starting to jack himself off at brutal pace, and he buried fingers to the knuckles, as he moaned into the pillow, his mind flooded with memories from the day they had visited the pack.

Jaehyun kept staring at the phone on his pillow, rising his butt up and frantically trying to make himself come. It almost hurt, his body was both tired and worn out, and demanding more, harder, faster.

He finally came with a cry he had to muffle in his pillow.

Well.

What the fuck was that?

After that, the thoughts of the man never left his head, the scent from his memory kept lingering around him, a projection from his mind. One time, he stood by the window, staring into the asphalt jungle of Seoul, ready to just run and find the stranger and beg him to fuck him.

But he did have remaining self-respect and that was a simply terrible idea, so he didn’t.

After five days, it was finally over and his head no longer fogged with blinding need.

Jaehyun took the most refreshing shower in the history of showers, stripped his bed, wondering if he should just burn it, but then threw it into the washing machine, quickly turning it on to hopefully wash all evidence down the drain for good.

And he knew for sure, he had to do some research on what the actual hell was going on in his head about that handsome stranger.

 

So, naturally, he annoyed Jungkook.

“I need to do some research.” Jaehyun announced, before cocking his head to the side to let Jungkook scent him. It was a formality, since he didn’t want Jungkook to go all territorial on his ass.

His friend leaned in and sniffed him for a moment, before stepping aside to let him in.

“On what? It’s the summer break! Are you mad?”

“Reaction to other wolves.” Jaehyun explained. The Jeons’ were very open and aware of their heritage and had a lot of books, some of them unpublished and hard to get by.

“What kind of reaction? Because after presenting you definitely react differently.” Jungkook smirked knowingly. Jaehyun just rolled his eyes.

“No, I know that. You know this one wolf in the reservation?”

“Dude, there was a ton of wolves there.” Jungkook obediently followed him to the living room, where Jaehyun started scanning the bookshelf.

“Right, wait, I took a picture.” He pulled out his smart phone and quickly opened the picture, not looking at it too long for himself because he didn’t want to get any weird reaction to it in front of his friend.

“Ah, right, the one you kept staring at, I already forgot. What about him?”

“I don’t know, that’s what I need to find out, but it’s almost like… a pull to him, though I don’t even know where he lives. I don’t know. It’s weird.” Jaehyun very carefully left out the part where just the memory of the scent had made him a moaning mess days earlier.

“Wait. A pull?” Jungkook made Jaehyun turn and look at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah. Like, I want to just go and look for him, I know it’s pathetic, I don’t even know his name, but… he’s really handsome and he smelled so good. I tried google, but that was really useless, as I got was stuff on crushes and this definitely isn’t a crush. It feels deeper. His scent, it was like home. That’s not something you get from a crush.”

“Jaehyun, listen! Of course, it’s a crush, okay, maybe not just a crush, but that reaction to a scent is what wolves in the wild look for in a mate! You know the meetings of packs? Where they find them? My parents told me all about that. That guy” he pointed at Jaehyun’s phone “He’s your mate. So that feeling is love at first sight.”

Jaehyun’s jaw dropped, as he stared at Jungkook, but… it made sense.

He didn’t know what exactly told you, who your mate was. But the idea of staying with him forever… it felt right. Jaehyun wanted that.

Not to mention how incredibly attracted he was to him, physically.

“That must suck for you, he lives in the wild.”

“It’s probably hard to make that work, but not impossible, right? Don’t mates have a special bond? One that lasts a lifetime? If it’s like that, we should be able to make it work.” Jaehyun wondered, biting his lower lip.

Jungkook just blinked at him.

“No. You can’t be serious, Jae.”

“Yes!”

His friend shook his head and crossed his arms.

“So, what are you planning to do, when do you even want to find him? What will you tell your parents? ‘I’ll just waltz into wolf territory, because I found my mate, I know you don’t want me in the wild, but yolo, bye’? Your plan seriously lacks.”

“Shut up. I’m just going to not come join the trip to Jeju, but look for the pack instead. My parents won’t even know.”

They looked at each other, both glaring, waiting for the other to back down.

“No, you aren’t.”

“Yes, I will.”

They had had many stare contests over their frienship, and Jaehyun knew neither would back off. But he needed Jungkook on his side, so he could lie for him. An idea suddenly struck him, and he switched tactics.

He let his hard expression melt into a pout and blinked his eyes softly at the Alpha.

“Please, Kookie, this is such a rare chance. I just want to go and see him. I don’t even know his name, but I can’t get him out of my head.” He whined and Jungkook’s hard glare immediately faltered.

“I guess…”

“Just tell the officials there I’m in heat and no one will ever know.”

“Fine, but you better come back home.”

“Of course!”

 

Jaehyun’s heart was racing, when he told his fathers goodbye, smiling and promising lots of pictures from Jeju. He was to meet up with Jungkook at the train station, give him his phone, so he could pretend to be Jaehyun and answer texts, and lock his luggage into a locker.

He had a map printed out, that showed him where he needed to go. There was a bus that stopped relatively close to the reservation, and he’d just walk the rest of the way. Easy.

 

Everything went as planned. He hid his clothing in the bushes, hoping it’d still be there next week, or whenever he returned, and with little trouble, he shifted into his sand coloured wolf form.

Everything smelled even stronger as his nose got sharper and more senstivie, and he felt disoriented and overwhelmed for a moment. He had never been in any forest as a wolf. The floor was soft under his paws and he tapped the leaves curiously.

He yipped in excitement and started darting off, sticking close to the path their bus had taken over a year ago. His body flew over the roots and unevenness easily and he stretched his legs as far as they would go.

Why had he never done this before?

This feeling of freedom, it was like leaving behind all worries and stress.

It wasn’t long, before the scent of the border markings hit his nose and Jaehyun slowed down, wary to keep out of the territory.

He’d have to look for a scratched tree and then… wait.

Because Jaehyun had no idea how to howl. They didn’t cover that in school.

So, he just sat down next to the closest marked tree he found, like a well-trained dog in an obedience test. Looking around, he started wondering what he should do when the border patrol came across him. He had not really thought that through. As an adult, they’d probably not just let him inside and show him around like a puppy.

Damn it.

He had been too focussed on finding the Alpha, hadn’t he?

Jaehyun sighed and laid down, Jungkook’s words of doubt suddenly echoing in his head. He had only thought about what to do with the stranger once he found him, how could he have missed this… very important part, where he got to him in the first place?

He buried his nose in the dirt, looking around. Well, he’d just wing it.

 

When he heard heavy paws on the forest ground, he perked up, heartbeat quickening in nervousness.

He sat up, looking a bit more proper, but not threatening. Omegas weren’t all that frightening in the first place, were they?

There were two dark furred wolves who came into view, eyes on him. So, they had definitely noticed him. With how strongly Jaehyun was able to smell their Alpha scent, they could probably do the same with him.

One of them had his teeth bared, a growl rumbling from his body. Jaehyun’s instincts told him to show submission, not provoke any reaction or aggression. He laid down flat on the ground, pressing his ears against his skull, making himself small.

The other wolf wasn’t a hostile. He easily stepped over the border and sniffed around Jaehyun’s neck, who didn’t dare move.

The other kept growling, louder now, probably calling the curious one back. But he got ignored in favour of more scenting. Jaehyun got a whiff of the stranger, too.

He knew this scent! This was the wolf he had petted at the pack last time…

Yuta!

Yuta licked over his ear playfully now. Did he remember him as well? Then he stepped back, towards the other Alpha, shifting in his walk. Jaehyun stared for a second, fascinated by the technique, before looking away. Clothes didn’t survive shifting, so you were butt naked once turned back.

“I know him. He was the cute kid with the class last year, and I also know why he’s here and for whom. I swear it’s fine, Zitao.”

The growling ceased and Zitao cocked his head, looking at Jaehyun, who quickly pressed himself tighter to the ground again.

Yuta turned, obviously completely unbothered by the lack of clothing.

“You stay here, okay? I’m sending Johnny.”

And with that, he effortlessly turned back into a grey wolf, and the two of them darted off, leaving Jaehyun in confusion.

What had just happened? How did Yuta know who he was here for? And who was Johnny?

Jaehyun ran his memory.

He kept mulling over it. The way he understood mating worked was that both sides were attracted by the scent. So, possibly, the stranger felt the same he did, and perhaps, he, too, had told someone else, like he told Jungkook. So, maybe, Johnny was the Alpha he was looking for?

Time stretched on, and Jaehyun got bored as he didn’t come to a final conclusion in his head. He started playing with the leaves on the floor around him, pushing them up with his snout. It was fun and he started rolling around over the floor, getting more leaves stuck in his fur.

And then he suddenly smelled it. Smelled him.

Spicy, but with this tinge of home. He tried to get up and not look like a complete idiot covered in dirt, but too late, he looked up to see a jet-black wolf looking down at him.

It was him, it was definitely him, Jaehyun knew for sure, only now, he felt so strongly attracted by the scent he didn’t even have a doubt what this was.

All thoughts and plans what he wanted to do were wiped from his brain, and he was left without a clue, staring at the Alpha helplessly. Wait, no, he now had a name. Johnny.

The other seemed frozen in place for a moment, before carefully stepping closer, sniffing loudly. Jaehyun just stayed still, as the other carefully lowered his head to scent his neck.

A growl slipped past the black wolf’s lips, but it wasn’t intimidating. Especially, when he started licking his ears, then his snout and whole face. Jaehyun closed his eyes and internally giggled.

He knew Johnny wouldn’t hurt him, and bathing in his scent, he felt perfectly content. Like he belonged here, and never wanted to move again.

Johnny offered his neck for Jaehyun to scent back, and he jumped up, enthusiastically nudging his nose into the dark fur.

Up close, he smelled even better, the scent richer with undertones Jaehyun had missed before.

Jungkook had said, the way he felt meant he and Johnny were mates. And Jaehyun knew that was the truth. He wouldn’t want to be with anyone but him. All his life.

A small whimper came from his throat and Jaehyun startled backwards, taken off-guard by himself. His balance on all fours proved to be poor, and he landed on his butt.

Johnny shifted, just as careless and effortlessly as Yuta had been before, and Jaehyun started to figure these wolves might just not care about being naked, since being undressed came with the shift. Jaehyun did care, though, and he didn’t know where to look.

“Hey.”

His voice was deep, soothing and Jaehyun wanted to commit every sound to memory and never forget.

“I can’t believe you actually came.” He chuckled, shaking his head at himself a little “I… my name’s Johnny.”

Jaehyun nodded and tried his hardest not to let his eyes wander. But it was hard, and he kept noticing how the muscle on his chest moved, and his arms flexed, when he reached out to pet Jaehyun’s ears again.

He bumped his head into Johnny’s hand. Ear petting was definitely the best thing since the invention of instant ramen.

“Aren’t you adorable? How did you even find us?”

Jaehyun wanted to answer that all reservations were registered and it really wasn’t that hard, but he couldn’t talk like this, so he settled for a small huff instead and tried to demand more ear petting.

Johnny seemed to read his mind as did as asked.

“You know why I waited for you, don’t you? Your scent is… I can’t even describe it, even when you weren’t presented yet, I knew you were my mate, but I thought you’d never return. Most city wolves don’t want to. But you did. You also knew, didn’t you? Moon, you smell so good.” Johnny whispered.

So, it went both ways.

Jaehyun giggled a little, which didn’t translate well into wolf.

Johnny started running his hands over his back and that was almost as good as ear petting.

“You probably think I’m a brute, because I attacked Yuta back then, right? That was really dumb and embarrassing. I’m sorry for that. But I was kind of… jealous.”

Jaehyun looked up in surprise. Jealous? Someone as big and intimidating as him? That was adorable!

He kind of wanted to shift and answer properly. But he wasn’t sharing the no-cares attitude of the pack. He was too shy.

“It’s a bit silly to almost talk to myself.” Johnny chuckled and Jaehyun bumped his head against his arm.

“Taeil said, you told him you weren’t very good at shifting. Is that why?” Johnny picked his petting back up.

Jaehyun whined in embarrassment. Of course, he could still shift back, he just needed to concentrate more and couldn’t do it while walking coolly, like Yuta. Or probably every wolf of this pack.

“Wait, you aren’t actually stuck.” Johnny asked in all seriousness. Now that, he wouldn’t just take. Of course he wasn’t stuck, he wasn’t a complete puppy!

Jaehyun made sure he was behind the Alpha, so he couldn’t see, and collected his thoughts. It was harder than normally, with the spicy scent still strong in his nose, inviting, calling to him. Even though he was almost pressed against him, it still wasn’t enough, like he needed more for it to stop.

He felt his fur pull back, replaced by skin, and was thankful it was a summer day. Johnny had turned his head and stared at his face with poorly concealed interest.

Jaehyun pressed himself against the Alpha’s back to keep decent.

“Of course, I’m not stuck.” He mumbled. Johnny’s body was warm and hard against him, his skin seemed to tingle, where they were touching.

“That’s good.” Johnny whispered and when he turned, their faces were so close, they were almost touching. Jaehyun stared into the other’s dark red eyes and felt his breathing come short. “You’ve gotten prettier.”

Jaehyun felt his face heat up. Why did it feel so good to be called pretty? Guys weren’t pretty, were they?

“Cute.” Johnny grinned and started stroking a finger over his cheek “Your ears turn pink.”.

“I’m skipping out of my trip to come here. And finding it wasn’t hard, I just looked it up and followed a map.” Jaehyun answered questions from earlier in a soft voice, hoping his face and ears went back to normal when he talked about normal things. Well, as normal as sneaking away to see your possible mate could be.

“Right, you have modern technology, I forgot. I just thought there was no way you could track that well, being a city wolf.” Johnny grinned.

“Is that an insult?” Jaehyun asked, drawing back a little.

“Just a fact.” Johnny’s grin got wider and he started to turn, since Jaehyun was no longer plastered against his back.

“Don’t.” Jaehyun squeaked and scooted, so he was behind Johnny again.

“What are you doing?” the Alpha asked in confusion.

“I’m not wearing anything.” Jaehyun snorted, like that wasn’t obvious.

There was silence as Johnny kept staring over his shoulder. He dropped his gaze, and Jaehyun squeaked, trying to cover himself. Johnny started laughing at his misery.

“You’re seriously adorable, I’m not wearing anything either.”

“Well, that’s your choice.” Jaehyun muttered.

“I’m going to get a stiff neck, though.” Johnny pouted and Jaehyun immediately re-evaluated his priorities. How did he go from handsome and stoic to cute in a second? He was going to get whiplash. “And I already saw.”

“Fine, you can turn a little.” Jaehyun huffed, feeling his face heat back up.

“Thanks. So, you’re actually not supposed to be here, did I get that right?”

“No, but my friend covers for me. They won’t know a thing if I’m back next week.” Jaehyun smiled.

“So, I get you for a week?” Johnny asked, leaning closer.

“Y…yeah.” The scent was immediately stronger, more intoxicating, when he got closer. Johnny grinned.

“In that case, I better work hard to convince you to stay forever.”

He leaned closer, slowly, like he was asking if what he was doing was okay. Jaehyun closed the small distance remaining between them, and gently pressed his lips against Johnny’s. They were soft and plump against his, and Jaehyun unconsciously scooted closer, so they were touching again.

They moved against each other, slowly, carefully, testing the waters.

Johnny licked over his lower lip, and Jaehyun opened up with a small sigh, letting Johnny lick into his mouth. It felt good. Jaehyun had never done anything like this before, but it wasn’t gross, like he used to think as a child. Instead, he felt himself wanting more, his hand wandering, until he was resting it on Johnny’s thigh.

The other wrapped his hand around his neck and started to draw circles there. Jaehyun melted into his touch, breathing heavily through his nose. Johnny’s scent was all around him now and he felt himself get worked up, heat starting to build in his stomach.

He was completely naked, in the middle of the forest, with an Alpha currently kissing him so well he was losing his ability to think. Of course, he’d get turned on. But even with his brain only partly working, he knew this was risky.

The other part of his brain just wanted to keep going, because it felt so good, and it felt so right. The desperation during his heat flashed back into his mind. He wanted more.

So he just let Johnny continue to kiss him, the doubts flying out of his head, as he started to get bolder in kissing back, more urgency creeping into the kiss, as he felt his dick slowly start to harden between his legs.

He only got distracted, when he felt slick trickle from his ass. The sensation was still new and Jaehyun startled a little, breaking the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked, looking him over worriedly. Jaehyun pulled his legs up some more to cover his almost fully hardened dick.

“Um…” Jaehyun watched his nostrils flare and realisation dawned on Johnny’s face, before he leaned closer again.

“So cute.” He whispered, before capturing Jaehyun’s lips again. He had just relaxed into the kiss, when his suddenly felt himself topple backwards, and a second later, his back hit the soft forest floor, his head guarded by a gentle hand around it.

He reached up to hold onto Johnny’s shoulders, grabbing them tightly.

His scent was around him, like a warm blanket and Jaehyun felt his ass getting wetter, his dick heavy and hard against his stomach. But it felt right, he wasn’t scared. Nervous, a little, but he wanted this. He stretched over the ground, forgetting to care about decency. He travelled one hand up from Johnny’s shoulder and laced it into his hair, earning himself a small moan.

Johnny pulled away a little, and when Jaehyun looked at him, his pupils were blown wide.

“Fuck, Jaehyunnie, you look so beautiful!” he stroked a hand over his jaw tenderly and Jaehyun almost purred. “All the things I want to do with you… would you let me have you?” he whispered and Jaehyun almost keened in excitement.

“Please, Johnny.” He tipped his head to the side, revealing the milky column of his neck. Johnny growled, a sound that echoed in the depth of Jaehyun’s stomach, before starting to suck on his neck, leaving marks down to his collar bone.

Jaehyun felt a hand settled on his chest and start to glide over it, brushing over his nipples, that tingled under the touch, before going lower. He tensed and Johnny must have felt it, because he stopped and looked up from where he was nipping on his neck, question in his eyes.

“Go… go on, I just – um – I never did that with anyone.” Jaehyun stuttered, face heating up.

“You didn’t?” Johnny seemed surprised and Jaehyun blushed brighter, shaking his head.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want.”

“I want to.” Jaehyun quickly assured and Johnny smiled.

“Then don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, since you’re giving me the honour of your first time.” He reconnected their lips in a slow kiss, that didn’t completely take Jaehyun’s full attention, and let his hand continue further down.

Jaehyun gasped softly when he brushed over his dick, and his legs feel open on their own accord. Johnny didn’t stop there, but easily let his hand slip down lower and Jaehyun had to fight the urge to close his legs when he felt him gently rub over his slick entrance.

It felt so good, so different from when he did it himself.

Johnny broke their kiss, but kept stroking over his rim, as he rose to his knees and moved to sit between his legs. Jaehyun had to force himself to open them wider, still wanting to clamp down and get more, more than just this almost unbearable teasing.

Johnny’s other hand settled on his thigh, massaging it into relaxing and Jaehyun was almost about to demand him to finally stop and do something, when he leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“Relax, pretty Jaehyunnie.”

He whined and tried his best to follow the request, and finally, Johnny pushed a finger into him.

He bit his lip hard, and tried to angle his hips downwards, to get more, get him deeper.

Johnny chuckled and started slowly thrusting the finger in and out, angling upwards, until he stroked over the sweet spot Jaehyun liked the most. He arched off the ground with a moan.

“Please.” He stuttered.

And Johnny complied, brushing by the spot with every thrust. He added another finger, when Jaehyun was lose enough around the first one, and started stretching him open. There was a faint burn, that got stronger as he tried to go further, but Jaehyun ignored it, moving his hips in time with the thrusts to get every inch he could.

The third finger was definitely uncomfortable and a thicker stretch than what Jaehyun had tried before with his slender hands, but Johnny slowly eased him into it, until he was just as desperate to get friction on them as before.

He was so worked up by now, he knew he would come if he just touched his completely neglected dick. He might even come without doing so.

But he also knew there was more in store and he didn’t want to spoil that.

“Do you think you’re ready, Jaehyunnie?” Johnny whispered, pressing small kisses against his ear and jaw.

“Yes.” Jaehyun breathed out. He felt the fingers slip out and the empty feeling was entirely unwelcome. Of course, he knew he couldn’t have both, but he still whined at the loss.

“Careful, we need to angle you up a little.” Johnny grabbed his hips and lifted them off the ground. Jaehyun glanced downwards and gulped. A new wave of nervousness overcame him, as he realised that Johnny was, indeed, an Alpha. Hopefully, it wouldn’t hurt too much.

He felt the other’s hand interlace with his and looked up, getting distracted easily.

“You tell me if it hurts, okay, tell me anything.” Johnny asked, leaning over him until he balanced himself on their interlaced hands next to Jaehyun’s head and started kissing him, sloppily and with too much tongue.

Jaehyun hummed in agreement, and then he felt the tip of his dick press against him and he needed to remember to relax, when Johnny pushed.

It was uncomfortable, but not painful and Jaehyun tightened his grip on Johnny’s hand, the other one finding purchase against the leaves under them.

The further inside he pushed, the more it started to sting and Jaehyun was about to call for a break, when he felt Johnny bottom out, his hips against his butt. He gasped and broke their kiss, trying to even his breathing.

It was almost too much, and just right at the same time.

“Shh, you’re doing so well.” Johnny whispered and pressed small kisses on his cheeks to calm him. “You’re so pretty and so wonderful, I can’t believe I have someone like you.”

Jaehyun smiled under the ministrations, as the feeling of being too full slowly faded into a faint burn. But as the pain disappeared, he started to want more again, needed to feel Johnny.

He started rolling his hips a little, moaning at the friction he earned himself.

Johnny hummed in his throat, before asking in a raspy voice “Think I can move?”

Jaehyun just nodded, because that was exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

The Alpha started with shallow, slow thrusts that were just enough to get used to it for Jaehyun, before gradually picking up the pace and starting to pull out further. Jaehyun groaned and tried matching to his pace, tried to get him to graze over that spot.

And Johnny understood, he pulled up his hips a little more and Jaehyun couldn’t help but cry out when he hit his sweet spot full on, a spark of pleasure rippling through him.

“Johnny, ah, there.” He grabbed impossibly tighter onto his hand, wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s hips, so it was easier to hold the perfect angle.

Jaehyun knew he was getting close, without even touching his dick once. But with his orgasm building up, there was another desire he started to feel. He wanted to belong to Johnny and he wanted Johnny to belong to him. His gums were aching, and he knew his fangs were sitting in his mouth, ready to seal their fates together.

“I’m close… Johnny please, I want to be yours, will you make me yours?” Jaehyun pressed out, looking up at the other.

“Fuck, Jaehyunnie, of course I want to. If you want to.”

“I do.”

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut, collecting his self-restraint, but his thrusts got messier, rougher. He leaned down and licked a broad stipe over the Omega’s neck. “Sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Jaehyun whispered, and Johnny bit down, low on his neck, mostly on the shoulder. It didn’t hurt, but the intensity of the continuous shallow thrusting and the bite was enough to send Jaehyun over the edge with a high-pitched cry.

He came over his stomach and clenched down, triggering Johnny’s release, which he hardly registered in the high of the intense orgasm.

Johnny’s knot started catching on his rim, as he rode out his orgasm, until it was too big to pull out. The sensation of being stretched beyond the previous limit brought Jaehyun back down to reality.

Because it hurt.

It really fucking hurt, and he started trying to get away from it, but couldn’t.

“Careful, don’t, it’ll hurt.” Johnny settled him in place with a hand on his hip.

“I… hurts.” Jaehyun choked out.

“Shit, baby, I’m so sorry.” Johnny started brushing the hair out of his face, gently stroking over his cheeks and jaw. “It won’t take too long.”

He finally stopped swelling, and Jaehyun tried to catch his breath and relax around the thickness.

Johnny carefully traced the outline of the bite. It was tender, but didn’t hurt, already starting to scab over.

“I can’t believe you actually came for me. Fuck, I must be the luckiest wolf in all of Korea.” Johnny chuckled, nuzzling his nose against his neck and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile up at him.

He realised his fangs were still straining against his lips.

“Do I get to bite you, too?” he asked and Johnny snapped out of it.

“Of course! Yes, absolutely, how could I have forgotten?” he slapped his forehead, before positioning himself as good as possible with them still locked together, so Jaehyun could reach his neck.

Johnny had bitten on his right side, so he wanted to match that. Nervousness bubbled in his stomach, as he carefully licked the place, like he had before. However, instinct took over and Jaehyun easily sunk his teeth into the flesh, marking the Alpha as his for lifetime.

“Does it hurt?” Jaehyun immediately asked, after cleaning up and watching the wound starting to pull close.

“No. Do you still hurt?” Johnny asked back, watching him, like he was the most precious treasure imaginable.

“I don’t. It just feels… weird.” Jaehyun moved his hips a little, and the knot pressed right into his prostate, ripping a moan from his lips, as he started to feel arousal flush back into him.

“I’m glad.” Johnny whispered, and then started kissing him again, soft and full of love this time.

Well. That wasn’t exactly what Jaehyun had in mind, when he had come. But he also didn’t find it in him to regret his actions the slightest. He felt so much at home, right here with Johnny, he couldn’t even imagine ever leaving.

He carefully tried to unclench from around the knot, but his body locked right back down, pushing it into his sweet spot again, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but whine, feeling more slick collect at his rim, his dick hardening again, slowly.

Johnny moaned, his free hand starting to massage Jaehyun’s nipple, as he stared to where they were joined together. He tugged, and Jaehyun arched off the ground with a moan.

“Johnny, Johnny, please.” He didn’t even know what he wanted? Friction? Thrusting? Grinding? All of the above?

“Look at you, so amazing, my Jaehyunnie.” Johnny whispered, trying to let go of Jaehyun’s hand, but he grabbed onto it tightly, not letting it go.

Johnny smiled, and used his other hands to switch sides, now teasing his other nipple to get hard and red, before he started carefully rolling his hips, the knot moving just the slightest bit inside Jaehyun, but it was enough, the pressure just right against where he needed it, another orgasm building up in him so quickly, he got dizzy.

“Think you can come again?” Johnny rasped and Jaehyun nodded frantically. He was already so close, without even touching his dick.

“What do you want?” the Alpha asked, continuing to grind into him, hitting all the right spots. Jaehyun’s hand flew down between them, and he grabbed his dick, giving it a few sharp tugs, and that sent him over the edge, his second orgasm even harder than the first. His vision got white on the sides and he cried out, clenching down as hard as he could around the incredible thickness in his ass.

He was panting now, his hands slowing down on his dick, as reality shifted back into place. Johnny was placing small kisses along his jaw, humming soothingly.

“Fuck, Johnny.” Jaehyun croaked out. He let go of his dick, that suddenly felt too oversensitive for any touch and relaxed around the knot for good, the pressure against his insides just on the border of too much.

Johnny pushed the hair out of his eyes, staring down at him in wonder.

“I think I’m in love.” He whispered, before gently kissing him again and Jaehyun felt himself melt against the comfortable warmness of his body.

Was this love? He wasn’t sure. But he knew, he was going to find out.

They just lay there, their hearts calming down under constant small kisses they placed on each other, eventually falling asleep.

 

When Jaehyun woke up on the forest floor, he took a moment to remember what had happened. He touched the side of his neck, and felt the bit mark, already pulling close to heal.

He smiled to himself and turned to see Johnny, who was behind him, breathing steadily.

Jaehyun sat up, but immediately regretted it, slumping back down with a groan. His body from the shoulders down felt like he had been hit by a truck.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” A deep, sleepy voice asked.

Jaehyun turned just his head, the only part that wasn’t sore, and pouted.

“You have to carry me.”

Johnny chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I absolutely will, wherever you wish to, for the rest of your life.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but grin. “I’m holding you to that promise.” He poked Johnny’s nose, before leaning in for a kiss.

He didn’t know, how to make that work yet. But he knew for Johnny, he would find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> There's several spin off to this AU, please check the series if you're interested ^^
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
